Compassione Colpevole
by CancerBabe
Summary: The original 8 digidestined go to the digital world, after being summoned to rescue a new digidestined girl that was kidnapped into this world. This girl is very caring and because of her compassion the demon lords wanted her gone. Over the course of the adventure they come across the sins one by one.


Summer vacation has begun once again for the digidestined children. Tai was playing soccer with Sora and Matt, along with his brother T.K. were spending time at their grandmother's place. Kari went camping with her friends, Joe was studying in Summer School (voluntarily) Mimi was at her vacation home outside of Tokyo and Izzy was busy upgrading his computer. Two years have passed since their adventures in the digital world and they all wondered if they would ever see their digimon partners again.

Izzy was the first to receive an email from a familiar person. It was from Gennai, someone the digidestined looked to for help. It has been a while since Gennai sent an email and by the looks of it the email was too important to take lightly. So he called Tai's house to look at the email together.

"Hi this is Izzy, is Tai home?" Izzy said to Tai's mother.

"Tai? He's still a soccer practice-" His mother paused. "Oh never mind, Tai just came in through the door. I'll put him on."

"Hello?" Tai spoke.

"Tai are you busy? I just got an urgent email from Gennai and I think it would be best to look over this email together," Izzy said.

Tai agreed to the idea so the computer whiz gathered his laptop and began to run out of the house. He did not know what to expect from this email. Maybe there was another mission that would take up the entire summer. It was wishful thinking for Izzy to think that'll be anything else other than saving the world. He was out of breath when he finally arrived at the Kamiya residence.

"Oh hello, Izzy," said Mrs. Kamiya, Tai's mother. "Tai is in the washroom at the moment, he shouldn't be long."

Izzy nodded and just walked into his friend's room to set up his computer. Miko, the cat, jumped down from the top bunk of Tai's and Kari's bed. The cat rubbed its head against Izzy's to welcome the boy to his den. Tai walked in carrying a frozen fudge stick for the two of them.

"So, let's get down to business. What's this email that Gennai sent you?" Tai asked taking lick from his treat.

"As I said, I didn't look at it yet because I wanted to look at it with you," Izzy reminded Tai. Izzy gave the email a click to open then started to read out loud. "Dear Izzy, I have some important news to tell you. I have good news and bad news. The good news is that there is another Digidestined joining your team. The bad news is that this child has been pulled into the digital world by the evil threatening this world. From what I heard the child was lost within the teleportation so not even the threat can find them. You need to gather your group within 6hours and meet at Tokyo tower to be transported, Gennai."

The two digidestined just sat in silence for a moment. Neither one of them could speak after Izzy finished reading that email. The silence remained until Tai's mother knocked on the door.

"Anyone want some potato juice?" She said as she opened the door. Tai got up from his chair, took the tray from his mother, thanked her, then placed it down on the desk.

"I guess the good news is that the enemy can't find this kid either," Tai said.

"Yeah but it's only a matter of time before they do find them. Also, it'll be bad if we are unable to find them before it's too late," Izzy reverted.

Tai stood up and went to look for the phone book. "We can't let Gennai down. He called on us to do this and we can't leave him hanging. Plus, this person got to be important in order for this new threat to think about capturing the new digidestined," Tai had a point. Izzy got out his cell phone and began to go through his contacts.

"I'll call Matt and T.K.." Izzy said dialling their number. "Hi, this is Izzy. Is Matt or T.K. there?"

"Those are my grandkids' names," said an old woman's voice.

"May speak to them please? This is an emergency," the computer whiz tried to be polite as possible.

"Okay, one minute please..." said the old woman's voice.

"Hello, this is Matt," said a friendly voice.

"Sorry to interrupt your vacation time but we have a mission to do, as the digidestined," Izzy paused. "Gennai want all of us to meet at Tokyo Tower in 6hours."

Matt did not say anything but before he hung up the phone Izzy heard Matt say. "T.K. pack your things." Izzy began to dial Joe's number then after that Mimi. Tai just got off the phone with Sora then called Kari. He felt bad for calling his sister away from her camping time but this was something that everyone, as digidestined, needed to do. Luckily, everyone was able to come even though they had to give up their summer to go on an adventure but a lot of these children were excited to see their digimon partners again.

Six hours has past and everyone was ready to head to the digital world. They all gathered at the foot of Tokyo Tower, with their parents and wondered if there was a specific way to open the portal. Tai came up with the idea of just holding out their digivices and wishing for the portal to open. Sure enough, the idea was correct and created a rainbow beam shooting up to the sky. They all stepped in as it slowly took them up. The kids waved good bye to their loved ones and waited to go through the portal completely.

Tai felt a sharp claw poking him in the cheek. He slowly opened his eyes to see a small yellow dinosaur with big green eyes looking at him. Tai's face instantly lit up as he realized it was his friend Agumon. Without thinking, Tai's arms were around his Digimon partner, giving him a tight hug.

"I missed you Tai," Agumon said.

"That goes for both us," Tai replied, unable to contain his joy.

Tai was known as the leader of this group because has the courage to lead everyone in the right direction. He gazed at the area he was in and thought this place looked familiar. This leader wondered where the rest of the group was so he began to search for them. Soon he met up with Sora, who hugging Biyomon affectionately. Tai just watched and waited for them to stop hugging. His friend Sora smiled at Tai and Agumon then began to search for everyone else. Eventually everyone was regrouped along with their digimon companions.

"So now that we are here, someone mind filling me in on what this mission is?" Matt voiced.

"Well, Gennai said that there is another digidestined, like us, gone missing in this world. Apparently, whatever is threatening this world attempted to capture them but this kid was able to get away from their grasp as soon as they landed in this world," Izzy explained taking out his laptop. He began to type away on his keyboard trying to bring up a map on his screen. "This the map that Gennai forward to me. Apparently they were last spotted in this area."

Izzy pointed out to everyone. The map showed their current location along with the location of where the new digidestined was last spotted. According to the map, they could get to that location in five days by foot. Everyone groaned at the idea of having to walk for so long.

"C'mon everyone, this kid waiting for us and who know what might happen to them if the enemy were to figure out they were here. Also, we have to be on the lookout for new enemies well. I'm sure they figured we are here by now," Tai expressed his leadership skills.

"I want to meet this new kid, I'm sure they're lonely by now," T.K. said.

"I agree with T.K. they're here with no one to lean on as friend. They might be scared," Sora added.

"Talking about isn't going to do anything about it so let's all get ready to go!" Tai cheered as he began to lead the group onwards.

After a few hours of countless walking Mimi decided to be the first one to complain. She fell on her knees, glancing over her digimon partner, Palamon. Palamon is a plant like digimon like looks like a walking cactus with few thorns and a flower for hair.

"I can't walk anymore. My feet are exhausted," she whimpered.

"I think my legs could use a break as well," Joe added to the complaining.

"That's what you get for having such skinny legs, ha ha," said a small seal-like digimon. That was Gomamon, he is Joe's digimon partner.

"T.K is also getting tired as well. I think we all deserve a break," said a cute mammal digimon with bat-wing-ears.

"I agree with Patamon," said a dog like digimon, that a horn on his head.

Tai turned around to look at the group to see how tired they all were. Though he won't ever admit it, he was pretty tired too. He figured everyone could use a break and it wouldn't be good if they were attacked by the enemy if they were over tired but Tai was worried about the new digidestined. He didn't want to keep them waiting.

"I guess we could take a break," Tai surrendered.

Everyone sighed in relief as the order was given. Mimi was the first to lie down on the ground and take a nap. Joe followed not to long after. Matt, T.K and Tai all began to snack on some fruit that was hanging out on the trees. Almost all of the digimon in the group ate the fruit in the trees to get replenished. Izzy was typing on his computer to see if there were any updates on the map and sure enough there was.

"Wow, guys come look at this!" Izzy exclaimed.

"What's wrong, Izzy?" Asked an insect digimon.

Everyone, besides Mimi, gathered around the computer genius to see what the matter was. Tai and Matt was the first to gasp at what they were looking at. There were four new spots on the map, spots to where the missing child have been last located.

"How can the kid be spotted in four different location so spread out like that?" Matt sounded worried.

"Maybe there's a glitch in the program?" T.K wondered.

"My theory is that, whoever this is, is on the run and moving pretty quickly. They could be chased none stop and it'll only be a matter of time before they find this kid," Izzy hypotheses.

Tai almost hoped that Izzy was wrong. It would be pretty bad that this kid has been hunted down this much since this group came to the digital world. Could the enemy already know that the original digidestined are here to save this kid? This irritated Tai to no end because he feels responsible for putting this kid in even more danger.

"We can sit here and worry about it or we can split up and look for this kid," Sora pointed out.

"It'll be too dangerous to go individually," Joe added.

"Then how about we all go in groups of two and whoever is the first to find the new kid will regroup with everyone else," Sora suggested.

"That's the not a bad idea. If we split up we could cover more ground that way," Tai conquered. "Izzy and I will go together."

"I'll go with Kari," Sora said.

"T.K and I will go together," Matt joined.

"I guess that leaves me with sleep beauty over there," Joe sighed as he fixed his glasses.

Palamon poked Mimi on the cheek to wake up the sleeping girl. Mimi yawned and stretched. She looked at as if she woke up from an hour's nap when only she has been resting for about ten minutes. Joe explained everything to Mimi then gave a nod in agreement. Then the digimon all began to digivolve into their champion forms

"Gabumon digivolve to... Garurumon."

"Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon."

"Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon."

Joe and Mimi began to their adventure by foot as everyone split up in four groups of two to look for this new child. Garurumon took Matt and T.K on his back and began to run north. Sora took Kari with her and flew with Birdramon to the northwest. Tai and Izzy took their leave to the east. All the digidestined were determined to find this new child and bring down this danger that has threatened the digital world. They all thought that the evil was gone after Apocalymon was destroyed but that would be wishful thinking on their part.

After running on Garurumon for about a half hour Matt and T.K came across a small town. Some of the buildings were trashed and there were little digimon wearing a metallic helmet with two spikes for ears and a little tail. They have no legs so they bounced around for the amount they move. Matt was wondering what kind of Digimon they were.

"Those are Kapurimon. They may be cute but they're smart," Gabumon said after he de-digivolved from Garurumon.

"What happened here?" Matt asked one of them.

The Kapurimon turned to look at Matt and T.K they seemed scared but one of them was brave enough to speak up.

"There was human being chased not too long ago. We didn't get a good look at who was chasing after the child but the poor thing was even more afraid than we were," the little guy explained.

"Do you know where the kid went?" T.K asked.

"She headed for the insect forest. We warned her not to go in there but she just kept on running," the Kapurimon said.

"Where is this Insect Forest?" Matt asked urgently.

The Kapurimon turned towards a forest that was a few clicks away from the village. The trees were tall and seemed thick but that didn't scare these two children. Plus Matt had to be brave for his little brother, in case things get ugly in this forest. They all started to run towards the dark entrance of the insect forest and walked along the path that goes in deep.

Even though the forest was thick, there was a little bit of light coming above. Luckily, they did not have to worry about nightfall for another few hours. Everything was quiet which surprised the two digidestined. They expected to see some insect digimon roaming around but maybe they weren't far enough into the forest yet. Suddenly, they heard a high pitched scream coming from within the depths of the forest. Matt and T.K instantly began to run to find out where that scream came from.

When they arrived to the distinct area they found a little girl being picked on by some bumblebee looking Digimon. Gabumon used his blue blaster attack to get the bees away from the girl.

"Who are those digimon, Gabumon?" Matt growled the opponent.

"Those are Fanbeemon. They are very territorial and it would be best to run when they use their 88 call attack," Matt's digimon explained.

"Get out of this area! This is Fanbeemon territory and we don't want any humans to disrupt the peace of this land!" Said one of the fanbeemon.

The little girl got on her feet and dusted off her dress. Matt stood in front of her while T.K walked over to her, smiling with his baby blue eyes. T.K really liked her yellow dress and the light purple scarf complimenting the dress. Her black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. To T.K she looked like this girl was ready for a party. He rather liked the purple in her eyes.

"Hey, are you the new digidestined?" T.K asked.

The girl didn't say anything and looked around then saw an in-training digimon. She ran over to it, who was unconscious.

"Babydmon!" She cried, trying to get passed the Fanbeemon but they wouldn't let her pass.

Matt looked passed the Fanbeemon and noticed a small green, armless, dragon looking digimon passed out on the ground. He had Gabumon attack the opposing digimon to clear a path for the girl. Luckily, Matt was able to distract them long enough for the little girl to run to her Babydmon. She rubbed her cheek against his face and he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Sabrina, are you alright?" He fixed himself. Sabrina nodded with tears in her eyes. "I'm glad."

A Fanbeemon seemed to be irritated and attack the children with its Gear Stinger; rapidly shooting small serrated stingers. Sabrina kept Babydmon in her arms and ran away from the fighting digimon with Matt and T.K.

"We're not going to let you guys away so easily. There's a good bounty on you humans," said the leader of the Fanbeemon. "88 Call!"

Everyone stopped as the buzzing from the digimon became louder, indicating that there were more digimon on their way. Matt took hold of Sabrina's wrist and ran faster away from the Fanbeemon as their allies increased in numbers. Sabrina was getting out of breath then tripped over on a rock. T.K tried to help the girl up but the Fanbeemon were gaining on them. Patamon used his boom bubble on one of the opposing digimon and it was a direct hit.

"Nice shot Patamon," T.K cheered.

"There's still too many of them!" Gabumon exclaimed.

This time T.K grabbed hold on Sabrina's hand and with her. She was worried that this was all her fault, putting Babydmon and everyone else in danger all because she arrived in this world. The enemy has been hunting her down along with Digimon wanting to take her in for bounty. As Sabrina kept running she looked down at Babydmon, who seemed to understand how she was feeling, he too felt guilty for putting these people in danger. Suddenly, Babydmon jumped out of Sabrina's arms. Everyone turns back.

"Babydmon, what are you doing?" Sabrina asked sending worry signals to her digimon.

"I'm tired of running away and we need to get out of this forest and I can tell we're lost," Babydmon growled.

"Don't be silly! You can't possibly be thinking about fighting all of them!" Sabrina demanded.

"There's no way to reason with them. I want to protect you, Sabrina! And we can't do that with all this running!"

Matt and Gabumon seemed to agree with Babydmon and began to fight the FanBeemon. Gabumon began to attack along with Patamon. These FanBeemon were all Rookie level so seemed pointless for those two digimon to digivolve to their champion level. Babydmon also attacked with his Hot Steam attack. That didn't seem to affect the opponent at all. This was frustrating Babydmon. He wanted to protect Sabrina but he couldn't do it in this stage. Suddenly... Babydmon began to glow.

"Babydmon digivolve to... Dracomon."

Everyone was in awe as Sabrina's little Babydmon digivolved into Dracomon. He grew limbs, red small wings and changed his color to blue with a white belly. He looked a bit intimidating but there was still that bit of cuteness he still had from his in-training stage.

"I am Dracomon. I am the progenitor of all dramon-type digimon. I may look small but don't judge a book by its cover!" Dracomon introduced himself.

Sabrina was the most in awe. This digimon is a pure breed dragon and she always wondered what dragons looked like if they were real. He didn't look like the ones in fairy tales but Dracomon wasn't a fully grown dragon either. She admired his form and was amazed by the way he carried himself.

"You FanBeemon have made me angry. Trying to hurt my friends is the worst thing!" He growled.

The red horns on the back of Dracomon's head began to glow as he said "G Shurunen!" With that said he fired a big fire beam at the swarm of FanBeemon. Gabumon and Patamon both gathered around to join with the fighting. Sure enough, the bad bee digimon all retreated to leave the humans alone. Dracomon smiled as he turned back to Sabrina, she fell to her knees as the girl just stared at her digimon.

"Sorry if my appearance scare you but I promise you that I'm still the same digimon as Babydmon. Just in this form I can protect you better, please understand," Dracomon seemed worried that Sabrina would be too scared of him, but that changed when Sabrina wrapped her arms tightly around Dracomon's body. "Sabrina, you're squeezing too hard!"

"I'm so glad you're okay! I'm also so proud of you being able to digivolve at the last minute," Sabrina nuzzled her cheek on her digimon's. "I promise to become stronger so you and I can be a wonderful team!"

Dracomon sighed and relaxed in Sabrina affection then turned his attention to the other two humans that were watching them. T.K was the first to step towards them.

"Hi, my name is Takashi but my friends call me T.K," the little boy introduced himself. "This is my digimon partner Patamon."

Sabrina nodded then turned her attention to the taller boy.

"My name is Matt and this my partner Gabumon," he added to the introduction. "I'm T.K's older brother."

The girl looked at Dracomon, who was still hugged into her arms. This time she became wary of these strangers, wanting to protect her digimon.

"What do you want with me? Are you going to try to sell me out to the Demon Lords too?" Sabrina demanded an answer.

"Demon Lords? Who are they?" Patamon wondered.

Sabrina's expression changed again as she realized that these kids did not mean any harm to her. She looked at the one named T.K and saw innocence in his eyes. Dracomon released himself from Sabrina's grasp but stayed beside her. Gabumon approached the new digidestined and gave out his claw to shake hands with Dracomon.

"Let's work together," Gabumon deemed with a smile on his face. Dracomon grinned back and shook his hands.

There was no telling what dangers awaited the digidestined but one thing was for sure, they had a new friend in each other. So no matter what kind of demons they had to face they knew that won't have to do it alone.


End file.
